


The Boy Who Would Be King

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Degradation, F/M, Harem, Light Raceplay, Long Form, Manipulation, Staight Shotacon, Vague Supernatural Powers, age gap, excessive cum, oversized cock, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned Work by Crisanto CruzIn the small but prosperous town of Kingsholme someone new has appeared. He's rich, affluent, and putting his mark everywhere. He also happens to be rather young... and rather odd. He's not a normal boy, he's very special, and he's going to show everyone just how much. Starting with the lovely, controlling, and rather repressed Mayor.But that's only the beginning.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	The Boy Who Would Be King

Stephanie Germaine enjoyed the sight of the changing trees, their red and orange leave only just beginning to drop. The road she was on was old, but you wouldn’t know it having been repaved in just the last few weeks as part of a large renovation project by the newest dweller of Kingsholme.

Their town wasn’t large, but quite affluent. A large percentage of the citizens of the town were on the upper end of wealth, but lived here rather than deal with the congestion and stress of city life. And they spent quite a bit on their comfort, so the trickle down effect had given Kingsholme a surprisingly robust economy. One that she, the Mayor of the town had done her best to cultivate.

Stephanie had a dozen projects going on at any one time. Repairing, restoring, gentrifying, or whatever was needed to revive and enliven her home. She grew up here, her family had roots here, and she wanted to make sure it was a good place for her daughters. And Stephanie had come to find her best ideas as a mayor came when she saw her entire town as her children, and it inspired her to do her best.

Now she was on her way to meet the newest of her ‘children’ but she’d do her best not to let them know that… Though, it would shock her to realize how easy that thought could be. 

The road led to a large gate, it was new and secure with a manned security station. She was given access quickly, expected of course. Then up alone lovely grounds to what was once a very stately manor, but had fallen into disrepair then been overhauled completely. Now the home was lovely and more than a bit decadent. She circled the large fountain, slowing down to look at its design in surprise.

It was three women rendered in stone. Shockingly lifelike, they were all on their knees facing towards oncoming visitors. They were all lovely, busty, and barely clothed with cleavage and even the hint of nipple represented thought stone cloth. They had water pouring out of outstretched hands into the fountain. And as she came to a stop she realized something odd… They all three had collars around their necks. 

Something about that statue shook the normally dominant Stephanie. The natural blonde’s blue eyes peered over her sunglasses as she gave her head a small shake. She refused to be scared of old money. Though she did make a mental note to warn people of the fountain, it was very nearly lewd… But on very private property. She wasn’t a homeowners association, she was a Mayor.

Refocusing Stephanie exited her vehicle, orientated on the estate entrance and began marching forward.

Stephanie was a tall woman, 5’7 in her comfortable flats. Piercing blue eyes, and a sharp nose, she strived for a severe impression, and often succeeded. Her hair was a slicked back bob, product keeping it in place and out of her way, which was how she dealt with most problems. Control was always important to Stephanie. Her body was fit, and as trim as the domineering woman could make it. She wished she could do more, but her breasts were a bit too large for the pantsuit’s she preferred. She had contemplated getting them reduced but her husband was pathetic enough without removing one of the things he apparently lived for. Her bottom was also more rounded than she thought proper in a hard working woman, but that many squats and lunges had an effect. Thankfully, unlike her breasts, her bottom was never in her own clear line of sight so she thought little of it.

Some would say her choice of clothing was a waste of a body made for sin. Stephanie would call those people fools, and go out of hery to ruin their lives in her town. She was a woman, she was the mayor. not a sex object in the least. Hell she barely let her husband think of her as attractive most day’s.

Getting to the door it opened before she could even reach for a buzzer or knocker. And standing there was a lovely middle aged woman in a headscarf. “Oh! Madam Mayor, good morning!” The woman smiled, and Stephanie gave one back.

It took her only a moment to place the woman’s name. Stephanie's memory was good, if not quite eidetic, but to be honest while their town strived for diversity there just weren’t many Islamic worshipping families. She did have ‘Build a Mosque’ on her list of things to do, but it was delayed till there were more than a handful of devout. “Mrs Saiid, I’m surprised to see you here.”

Stephanie was always a bit of a blunt woman at times, but that was often the fastest way to get information. The woman standing by the still mostly closed door nodded, a smile growing fast on her lovely caramel skinned face. 

Her name was Erina Saiid, her husband was a new and very popular teacher at the school Stephanie’s own daughters went to. She was a very pretty woman, with only the slightest wrinkle on her brow to denote her age being quite close to Stephanie’s own. Her thick eyebrows just seemed to make her large light brown eyes seem all the more comforting for the gentle smile that was always there. Erina wore a layer of carefully applied make up, and it struck Stephanie as a bit funny that this woman in her oppressive little full body covering would take the time to beautify her face more than the blonde native American Mayor. 

The irony that the Mayor’s own body was constantly oppressed didn’t occur to her in the least.

“Yes I suppose you might be, but I’ve been employed by the Salvatores. I’ve been overseeing the last of the renovations and, well, anything else the current er-Master of the house deems needed.” Erina’s voice had still had an accent and her words almost had a bird-like lilt to them. Stephanie took in her statement. Noting the slight pause as she spoke of the person in charge, the experienced politician didn’t let her smile slip as she nodded slowly.

“I see...and is the ‘master’ of the house in?” She mostly said it to try the silly phrase out, a bit of a curl to her lips, and Mrs. Saiid gave a small laugh in understanding as she nodded.

“Oh yes. I was just taking down a few last requests then I was going to be gone for the day.” Stephanie raised an eyebrow at that, this was rather early in the day. “I have plenty to do, but he’s up early and after first prayer I was able to get right to work and now I have plenty on my docket!” The door was opened fully to reveal Erina in all her… glory?

She was shorter than Stephanie by just a bit, but only because the Muslima was in heels. Her body was covered almost completely, a cream striped business suit with a beige head scarf. The ends of the scarf hung over one shoulder, and other than her face the only bits of skin on show was her hands and ankles. She had a build that was honestly even curvier than Stephanie, but Erina wasn’t nearly as strict on her diet, or as focused on her exercise. She was just the parent of a single child who was now old enough to look after herself and was happy to be out in the workforce again.

“Please come in. He’s just finishing his breakfast I believe, then he’ll be down.” Behind her the sound of footsteps were heard. Erina’s face lit up for a moment. “There he is!” She opened the door and stepped aside. And walking towards the two of them, wearing a casual but very well tailored suit, shoes clacking on the hardwood flooring, was a seven year old boy with pale white skin and sable eyes. One of the boy’s brows raised a few millimeters as the slightest curve came to his mouth

Stephanie had stepped inside but now only stared, brows furrowed. As Erina stepped forward and to the side, the blonde looked between them. Erina must have made a mistake, and was about to let her know it was the son of the owners. Erina didn’t look embarrassed for her mistake, she was as serene as ever when doing her job. “Madam Mayor Germaine I’d like to introduce you to the Master of the house, Alphonse Salvatore.”

“Er… A pleasure to meet you.” Stephanie worked to make the quickest recovery of her career, and took a severe hit to her dignity in doing so. Because to be honest this still felt like either a large mistake, or a very distasteful prank. But as she bent a bit and put her hand out, the boy immediately stepped forward to take it. 

His small hand was cool, and he held her first few fingers rather than lock thumbs. There was no shake, as they simply locked gazes and she found herself oddly frozen looking into those dark eyes. “It's so nice,” The boy took a light breath, not blinking. “To meet you…. Madame Mayor?” The lilt at the end made it a question and from almost anyone else she’d have been insulted, as if he was asking if she was really the mayor? 

But instead she found herself volunteering more. “Stephanie.” She said her name, then found herself swallowing. The boy finally blinked his large eyes, then a smile curved on his round cherubic face. His hand suddenly seemed warmer in her grip and the Mayor’s heart sped up.

“Well! I have a lot of things to do!” Interrupted Erina, a only slightly awkward look on her face as Stephanie’s back straightened sharply. Alphonse calmly put his hand down and faced his assistant. 

“Thank you for everything Erina, I really appreciate you.” Alphonse’s voice was almost like honey and Erina felt her face heat up just a bit at what felt like honest appreciation from her very valued client. “I’ll see you tomorrow? Or later today perhaps?” His smile grew a bit at that possibility and the lovely middle eastern woman bit her lip unconsciously before nodding. 

“Y-yes Alphonse, I’ll swing back later on…” Her eye’s seemed to brighten at the prospect, then it dulled a bit. “Before I.. go home.” She looked away, and Stephanie blinked. Was there a problem there? Erina put out a hand for just a moment, as if wanting to make some kind of physical contact with the boy, but pulled it away and started to move away.

She stopped for a moment by Stephanie and leaned in close. “Don’t underestimate him… but… take care of him too?” Stephanie was completely thrown by the words but nodded, and Erina gave her a grateful smile and moved for the door. Her heels clacked loudly on the wood as she left.

“Er... “ Stephanie focused on Alphonse and did her level best to gather herself. “I’ll admit, I’m a bit surprised.” The boy’s calm changed as his lips curled again into a closed mouth smile. 

“I know. I get that a lot… But I really am in charge here. I mean…” He raised a hand and started to tick off fingers. “I have my family’s money… and their businesses… And I think I know what to do with it all.” She frowned, a brow going up. The boy smiled widely then. “I’ll let the grownup’s deal with it while I try to have fun!” His voice never went up past an octave or two more than normal, but the joke still came through well and her own teeth slipped through the woman’s controlled expression. “But what I’d like to do is live here. In this nice town, and make sure that I don’t bother anyone and hopefully just help make things here even better.” He nodded to himself as he gave what was almost a childish mission statement. But it did ease a lot of her nerves.

In the end he was just a child. Though one with heavy resources. But he seemed quite intelligent, very mature for his age. That last message from Erina was telling, if just a bit off putting. “I… see. Well, that's a good way to see things. You’re a very lucky man to have so much to play with, but I, and my town, appreciate your willingness to put it to other uses as well.” She folded her arms just under her bust without realizing, pushing them up to be even more noticeably and very quickly ruining the desired effect of her suit.

Alphonse’s eyes seemed to shine for a moment, and he nodded. “I’m very glad to help in any way Miss Stephanie.” She gave a wry smile and held up her left hand. To be honest she hated being referred to in a professional place by her first name, but he was so young it seemed natural. But she had to correct at least one thing.

“Mrs., Mr Salvadore.” The boy blinked, then smiled and gave a small laugh, almost a giggle from his young throat. 

“Of course! I still get those mixed up… but I was sure you were married! I mean, you’re just so pretty!” She blinked, and found her face heating up much more than she’d expected. It was the kind of blunt statement only easily given by a child. 

Stephanie’s mouth opened and closed as she searched for words. It was just a compliment. He was a boy, and he was sincere. But why was she blushing so badly? Alphonse just smiled up at her, so finally she gave a small chuckle. “Ha, thank you Mr Salvadore.”

He just smiled up at her, not saying a word. The small parlor became almost uncomfortable, save that Alphonse still just stared up at her calmly, his dark eyes unreadable. He blinked once, and she broke. “I came here today… Well, to meet with… you.” She had never expected to meet with a boy, but alas. “To discuss your coming to the town.” He just nodded, and since he was so young she felt an uncomfortable need to explain. “I of course don’t bother every new citizen of Kingsholme personally, but when someone brings such a large change to the towns overall economics I feel it's necessary.” 

Alphonse frowned slightly, his head tilted to the side. Stephanie's lips twisted a bit, but she kept a full frown of her own from showing. “You bring a lot of, well, money to the town… May I call you Alphonse?”

The boy’s face lit up and he nodded twice. “I’d like that.” Good lord she felt her face heat up again at that small bit of joy so clear on his face.

“Alphonse our town does quite well, but it's also an old place.” He seemed to be following. “It tkaes a lot of work, a lot of time, and a lot of-” She almost said capital but chose to dumb it down a bit. “Of, well, money. To pay for it all.” He was nodding along and she smiled. “You might know, this old mansion, the estate it's on, even the road nearby… I know your family chose to-'' He interrupted her.

“I wanted to fix it.” She stopped confused. “I wanted it all fixed. I paid for all of it, I got the best people. I found Erina to organize it all, and I made sure it was all done… right.” the boy nodded with the last word, and the conviction despite his youth surprised her. His deep dark eyes had her own. “This is my home now Miss Stephanie, it belongs to me. And I take care of all the things that I own.” He nodded again. “It's what's right.” She found herself smiling. 

A small part of her felt that she could probably manipulate this cash stuffed child for all he had… It didn’t occur to her that kind of thought would go through women of a very different nature as well. Her desires were for her town. And maybe a reelection campaign… possibly pushing for Governor if she had enough backing down the line? Farther? The idea of having this well meaning and obviously powerful boy on her side sent a rush of ambition through the woman that she’d not expected.

She worked to control it when Alphonse spoke up. “But… I don’t know if I want to give my money to everyone.” She blinked at that, realizing she’d been staring into the middle distance for a moment. “I mean… do you know that some people… they try to use you! They want to just, take what you have, to be mean, or to trick you… So… I can’t really just… help everyone. I wish I could…” he sounded honestly sad, and a part of her cursed all the dishonest people in the world who had put seeds of doubt in this innocent child.

It would make it even harder for her to take advantage of him. “I completely understand.” Stephanie said and bent over to get closer to eye level with the small boy and a smile on her face.

Alphonse smiled back, no teeth showing just a sincere curve to his rounded cheeks. They were so close, and the boy did something that surprised her. He looked at her chest. Stephanie froze. Then his eyes went farther down, to her hips and legs. Then back up. He curled his head to the side and frowned just a bit. “Why do you dress that way?”

Her mouth opened, flapping like a fish once more. “Uh, er… well… how do you mean?” He just kept frowning, and she let out a breath through her nose. This wasn’t some old misogynist pig, it was a child. “I… dress professionally. I want people to take me seriously.” He was still frowning.

“Erina dresses to cover up because she loves god. But… I think you do it cause you don’t think you look pretty. That's sad…” His words were just all over the place, comparing her to the muslima? Not look pretty? She knew she was… attractive. She saw it as unimportant. 

“I… that's not… i-” she let out an almost explosive sigh, struggling to get back control. “I do think I’m… pretty.” It felt ridiculous to refer to herself by such a childish term. But he WAS a child. “I choose not to show it off… I think it's… silly.” She waved a hand, looking away.

Alphonse snorted, then giggled aloud, in the most childish manner she’d seen from the boy so far. It made her blush badly, embarrassed beyond her ability to explain. 

“Uh uh, it's silly to be so serious!” He said it as if it wasn’t blatant gaslighting. Not that a child would know what that meant. He shook his head, still tittering to himself. “I think… you should try it out. For me? Please Stephanie?” She noted that he’d left off the Miss, and never even used Mrs. 

“I really, really want to see how pretty you can be…” And his eyes roved over her body again. The middle aged dominant control freak felt a small chill run through her. He was looking at her body… in a way she wasn’t sure a child should. Was it all in her head? He was just… looking at her suit after all, that was all. But also, she found herself wanting to do it for him.

For his money, of course. Not for this little boy’s approval. Maybe some makeup? Perhaps an old skirt or something? “You should put on a short skirt!” He held his hands out to her legs, and pointed right at her thigh. A place that on her tall frame was about even with his collar bone. “It shouldn’t be any longer than here!” Her mouth opened wide, that would be… a scandalously short skirt! “And you have like, really big boobies! You should show them off!” 

“What?!” She finally broke out of her stupor in utter shock. Alphonse, who had just started to get excited frowned deeply. And she felt her mouth snap shut almost out of her control. It was like she was a little girl and had just said a cuss word in front of her daddy.

“They’re really nice… I know Erina’s are too, and she would show them off if she could… so it's not fair that you can, and you won’t.” Her jaw shook, but for some reason she just couldn’t open her mouth. The boy just nodded. “So you should wear something that lets everyone know that you’ve got big ones, and not just hide them all the time.” He nodded, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

As if wanting to burst free at his praise her top felt almost painfully tight. It probably had more to do with how quickly her chest was lowing and falling, she was breathing so fast she worried she might hyperventilate. “And some makeup…” His smile was so serene, angelic? No, cherbic fit it… save for those dark, dark eyes… “Some nice pretty lipstick…” Alphonse bit his own lip for a moment. Then said in an almost offhand manner. “I love pretty lipsticks…” He nodded again, and then refocused.

“I have some things to do, and I want to be ready when Erina comes back. So… how bout we meet again later today?” He brought up his wrist, shaking out his sleeve to reveal a golden wrist watch that seemed far too large for his small wrist. “Around 5?” She swallowed, hard, and nodded. Wondering what she’d just agreed too…

She left feeling dazed. Nervous, and strangely, terrifyingly excited. Her clothes seemed so obstructing, and she found herself popping several buttons as she headed for her car. Getting behind the wheel she stared at her reflection in the rear view, frowning. She was a pretty woman. She was beautiful in some lights… and her husband had called her sexy once or twice, though she’d always stomped down on that. She realized that she hadn’t put on any real makeup in years… and honestly wasn’t sure if she knew how.

Her daughters would… Clair and Bethany didn’t get along for much, but they both knew their way around a vanity. She’d left behind such frivolous things years ago, but maybe her girls could help her. She drove off, knowing she had things to do.

____________________________________________________________________________

At the local highschool, Kingsholme High, home of the town’s beloved football team the Royal’s. Clair Germaine was rolling her eyes as her boyfriend tried to cheer her up. “I’m just saying Clair, you know how these things are! Coach is strict, I can’t drink or nothing else! I gotta be on my game, ya know?” She struggled not to roll her eyes again, she didn’t like being predictable. 

Clair was a lovely young woman, she had a darker shade of blonde than her mother, but dyed it to bright platinum. She was dressed in her cheerleader outfit with her hair in a high ponytail, the ends of it curled. Her pink lips pursed in aggravation because her boyfriend Demarkus was basically blowing her off for an upcoming party. One she was going to be hosting! As soon as she convinced her mom, or found a way to get her parents out of the house a week from now… But Demarkus took the coaches crazy rules way too seriously! 

He refused to drink, get high, or fuck before a game! And the party was going to be before a big one! It was so STUPID! She seathed, grinding one foot into the ground as she struggled to contain her temper. Her eyes closed for a second, then popped back open. “You know what… I think maybe we need a break.”

Demarkus’ brown eyes went wide, and as she turned on a heel and began to stomp off he went after her. Several of his friends or fellow footballers all made low ‘Ooooh’ sounds of open mocking. “B-baby don’t be like that! Come on, you know everyones depending on me!” He was a big guy, standing a couple inches over six feet. But Clair had her mothers long legs, but not her disposition against heels, so when she stopped a foot from the hallway intersection and rounded on him there was only a few inches of difference between their eye level. 

“Shut UP Demarkus.” The area directly around then stopped, people watching the drama unfold. “You do all that dumb shit for the coach, and you waste my time. I’m done… I have better things to do. Like, ugh, chem class.” More open laughter, it was known how much Clair hated chemistry. Demarkus could only stand there, mouth agape.

Really he was just such a clueless loser when you got down to it. He was good looking she supposed, and very popular. But such a stick in the mud. She’d already slept with three of his friends, but honestly the idea of doing that more was just creepy. They’d all jumped into her DM’s before their big games when Demarkus was in his ‘no fun’ mode. And she’d even heard a secret rumor going around among the superstitious jocks that the best good luck charm was for another guy to cuck Demarkus. Which was fucked up, and funny… but also annoyed the hell out of her. Her pussy wasn’t a fuckng rabbit's foot!

She wanted a man who actually appreciated her… That thought in mind she nearly walked into a shorter girl. “Agh!” Cry’s came from both sides, and books hit the floor. Clair almost stumbled, but Demarkus was there to catch her. She growled and elbowed him, but the big guy didn’t really notice it.

The other girl was a shorter, curvier one with brown skin and a headscarf. Parisa Saiid had dropped her books onto the floor and let out a small moan of disappointment, then turned her head to glare at Clair. Her brown eyes almost amber colored in the right light, but behind her glasses no one ever noticed. She was her mothers daughter, and a beauty… if she ever stopped wearing such baggy clothing. Not like her mother, she actually wasn’t quite as traditional, she just lacked confidence. She even wore her hijab pulled back some and strands of wavy brown hair fell out to frame a heart shaped face and soft pouty lips.

Clair just growled back, sniffed haughtily and stomped right past. Demarkus and his sniggering buddy's following.

“I  _ hate  _ the Germaines…” Said Parisa, her best friend Marie coming up to help her gather her items up. No one else did. They weren’t complete outcasts, but neither tried to be very sociable and it had an effect. 

“S-sorry Parisa…” Muttered Marie, and Parisa sighed. 

“Nothing for you to be sorry for, I just…” she stood up and had to take a few breaths, her lovely brown skin darkening on her cheeks. “I’ll catch up with you, alright? I… I need to go talk to my dad.” 

Marie swallowed, the only person that Parisa despised more than the Germaine sisters, was her own father. “O-ok… I’ll see you then.” She turned away, going the same direction as Clair while Parisa continued down the hallway. 

She got to her father’s classroom. Parisa approached the door, figuring she might have to knock. The lunch break was almost over and she knew he’d be sequestered away in there away from his students. Only… Mr. Saiid didn’t avoid every student. The door swung open and the girl’s eyes behind her glasses went wide. 

It wasn’t her father, but a girl several inches taller than Parisa. One dressed in mostly black. A very, very tight band shirt that clearly showed off her prodigious bust. And a very short skirt, very much in the design of a schoolgirl plaid, but all in black and red. And her feet were in a pair of heeled boots. Shiny black leather ones, from which a line of fishnets came from her ankles and disappeared under her skirt.

And worst of all, her face, despite the paler skin, the septum piercing, the eyebrow piercing, the multiple ear piercing… Despite all that she was still very much recognizable as a near doppelganger of the uppity cunt that Parisa had just had to deal with. 

“Oh, hey Parisa.” Said Bethany Germaine, a smirk on her glossy dark purple lips. The lipstick had just been reapplied a few moments before. A hand swept up to move a bit of untidy hair out of the way. It grew naturally blonde, but like her sister she altered it with chemicals. Unlike her sister, she used a number of dyes to make it pitch black with a shade of red on one bang. She was the school’s resident hot goth girl. She knew she looked damn good. And so did most of the school body… and so did Mr. Saiid. “If you’re looking for teach… he’s right inside.” Her smirk turned to a grin then she brushed past the stunned young muslima. 

Her black boots clacking on the ground and behind her Mr Saiid, staring at his daughter in shock, a bit of dark purple lipstick still very on his cheek. To say nothing of the fact that his pants were only partially in place, the zipper down under his belt and a bit of his tucked in shirt coming through. At least there was nothing else coming through for his daughter to find more purple lipstick on.

“P-Parisa..?!” The young woman felt like her heart was about to burst from shock, denial, then rage. Her eyes welled up, she pinched them closed, painfully tight. Her father, the cheating dog, started to step closer. Her eyes came open, pools of rage so deep it scared the man. She turned and fled. Thankfully no one else had been near enough, it was only a little time before the next class.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kingsholme High had quite a bit of drama itself, but most highschoolers seemed to thrive on it. Most people in the town we’re just trying to get by, live their life and comport business.

Erina Saiid was one such. She’d thrown herself into her work to not think about her home life. Her daughter didn’t need her around as much, and her husband… She did not wish to think about her husband. The man barely looked at her, and she had terrible suspicions. They’d moved to Kingsholme some four years back, and she’d hoped that coming here, with only strangers around, would strengthen their flagging marriage. 

It had not. 

Then she’d gotten the offer to come work with the Salvatores. Or rather, the young Master Alphonse… He’d never actually introduced himself as such, but she’d made a comment about him being the ‘Master’ Of the house, and the young boy had smiled and nodded… And then Erina found herself just thinking of him as such. And yes it occasionally slipped out, but it felt so right that she barely noticed or cared when it did.

Thoughts of her job helped ward off thoughts of her husband. She parked before the Town Hall, and headed in. It was a multi storied building composed mostly of stone, with decorative column work in the front. She wondered if she’d run into The receptionist buzzed her through, she was here about a permit for some more work. Alphonse had purchased half a block not far away and was getting ready to demolish and remodel the structure. 

It was actually a rather silly desire but in the scheme of things quite a cheap purchase compared with the funds the boy had at his disposal. At the end of the day, he really did just want to have fun. That innocence helped her so much… even if at times he gave her odd compliments… And desires spoken aloud that would have left her disturbed from an adult, but from Alphonse had left her intrigued.

The boy had gotten his new gal Friday to start wearing heels on the regular, and she began putting on makeup. She’d actually gotten into the habit of watching beauty and fashion video’s online, and had even splurged to look up some cute, if still modest outfits… Perhaps the way it hugged her child bearing hips, or how the cut of her top fit around her bust to accentuate rather than hide it was a bit much. But she felt… desirable. 

It didn’t really occur to the woman that she honestly disdained even the thought of that desire possibly coming from her bastard of a husband. Or that the possibility of it coming from any other man in town seemed completely foreing. When she’d walked into the Salvatore estate and had seen Alphonse’s dark eyes light up with a smile, his gaze going up and down her form. She felt so good at the time, and had never looked back.

She was feeling quite good about herself, that positivity and confidence radiating from her as her heels clicked on the marble floor. Her walk was like something from a catwalk, and was completely unconscious and effortless. Her wide hips swaying with every step, and a smile on her soft face, the pale nude colored lipstick on her mouth standing out from her caramel skin.

“Erina?” Asked a voice, and nearly broke her stride, but she slowed, turned, and looked for the culprit. But upon spotting her Erina smiled. “What are you doing here?” said Madison Taylor-Green, the current sheriff of the town. She was on her second year of her run as such, and had been doing a… decent enough job of it.

Erina’s smile grew a bit. “I’m here to get a permit for my m-er, Employer.” Had she almost said Master?! Madison caught the slight slip but honestly hadn’t placed the word in the single half formed syllable. “He purchased the lot on Tiding’s and Miller, and has plans for renovations.”

“Oh?” Hey I’m heading that way too! Feel free to tag along.” She winked, a grin on her face. Erina was caught even more off guard, but it took just a moment to puzzle it out. She had moved to this town maybe a year or so before Madison. They had both brought their significant other. Though she believed that her husband had brought her, and for no reason. But as she’d often thought, at least the local’s were friendly. LIke Madison, her next door neighbor turned sheriff.

Madison started walking, and the hijabi followed, brisk for a moment as she caught up. Madison was a tall and well built woman. Her hair was pulled back, tight to her scalp, then unleashed in a wild ponytail of thick natural black curls. Her dark eyes were sharp over a round nose and thick lips. She smiled easily, even in stressful situations. And while the sheriff, the closest thing the town had to a chief of police, tried to hide it with pants and even an ever present if rarely needed kevlar vest, she was an extremely curvy woman. With a round thick backside that made her have to get personally tailored pants for her job, that still had a habit of getting a wedgie in her big bottom. Her bust was too damn big for her own good as well, double D cups, but you’d have trouble figuring that out with them pinched by her vest. Hence the problem. But Madison endured to do her job and do it well.

Her strong flat footed stride outpaced Erina for a moment and she looked back. “Huh… you look different Erina…” The hijabi just smiled. She didn’t care much if others noticed, she was complimented every time she saw Alphonse, and that was all that mattered to her… but it was nice. “Oh, you’re wearing makeup!” The black woman nodded as she pointed then smirked. “Wait, is that even aloud for you guys?”

Erina tittered, not minding the Sheriff’s casual ignorance. Madison was a sweet woman deep down, just perhaps a bit clueless at some topics. “Yes, it’s very much aloud. I just… hadn’t felt much reason to wear the stuff, but lately I’ve come to enjoy it.”

Madison blinked, then grinned broadly, bright white teeth showing past her dark lips. “Well good for you!” The black skinned woman winked. “You’ve always been a looker… Don’t tell Phoebe I said so though!” Erina’s smile widened even more at the mention of the woman they were both heading to see.

Madison’s wife Phoebe was a senior clerk at the building and often sat in on town council meetings. She handled quite a few responsibilities that would normally be doled out to multiple people, but the intelligent young woman strived to multitask.

The permits that Alphonse, and then Erina needed had been requested almost two months prior and had finally been approved.

“So I heard you’re working for the big shot up in the old Manor…?” Madison asked while looking sideways, now walking at a more sedate pace. Erina just nodded calmly.

“Yes, the Master of the house there. You know I’ve been here quite a bit getting everything needed for the repairs on the estate, but he wants to have some business in town.” She smiled at the younger woman. “He even has plans in town, and that's what I’m here for.” Madison furrowed her brow for a moment but Erina continued. “He’s even on speaking terms with the Mayor, the two were discussing things when last I saw them. I know he wants to give a lot for the town and not just be some recluse rich… weirdo.” She tittered at using such a silly term for sweet little Alphonse.

Madison laughed with her but not nearly as readily. The guy was already a rich weirdo in her book. And talking with the Mayor? That controlling cunt? Ugh… She knew she’d helped her get her job, but she still didn’t like the lady. Didn’t help that for someone that was so straight she was one of the biggest ball buster’s that Madie had ever met. She made some bull dykes from New York look like pageant runners… And she always had her fingers in things, what could she get away with if she got some of this new comers funding?

But they arrived at the door. Erina stood back, but Madison opened it and gestured for her to go in first anyway. The muslima graciously did so, entering the large furnished office of Phoebe Taylor-Green.

They got there just in time to see Phoebe from a side angle bent over. Her knee length black skirt stretched over a soft backside. She was pulling a file out of a shelf, and even as she stood up straight in a rush her wife was letting out a wolf whistle that could be heard three doors down. “That's my girl!” said the rambunctious officer of the law, a wide grin across her face as her wife’s became nearly incandescent. 

“Madison!” she said in a hoarse whisper, her green eyes going from one woman to the other, her blush getting stronger all the time. Erina looked away uncomfortable, but smiling nonetheless. They were a cute couple. To offset the tall and thick Madison, her wife Phoebe was a asian woman with pale milky skin, jet black hair in a business like bun, and attentive green eyes. Madison just walked past Erina and up to the woman, putting her hands on her arms and rubbing them. 

“Hey, it's cool. I was just enjoying the view…” She winked and bent in for a quick kiss. Phoebe pursed her lips to return it but was looking past her in embarrassment to their unexpected guest. When she broke the kiss Phoebe was still feeling extremely embarrassed, but it was starting to fade. They’d been married for almost five years, she was used to her partners behavior. She just didn’t enjoy it… “I came by just to see you for a bit… well I got some things to do, but I have a few minutes for you!” She hooked a thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of Erina. “And our neighbor here is in for a permit for the new would-be landlord in town.”

Phoebe took all that in, then nodded. “Oh! The permits?” Erina nodded, and Phoebe felt herself relax a bit more. She could handle work, she just couldn’t handle Madison. “Yes, right here!” She found the paperwork quickly and passed it to a grateful Erina. “I’m sorry for the wait, they were surprised at the use of the structure. There is some history there, but in quite a bit of disrepair.”

Madison butted in. “Which property? And what's he doing with it?” Her wife told her where, but turned to Erina for the what.

“M-uh…” She’d almost done it again, but recovered. “Mister Salvadore is building a small entertainment venue. It will be a video game.. And uh, graphic novel shop.” Madison’s mouth hung open a bit. 

“Games and… what?” Her wife helped her.

“Comic books. He’s making a game and comic shop. You know, for kids. Or, whoever likes those things.” Phoebe shrugged, but was smiling, enjoying seeing her robust wife speechless.

“Oh… well.. That's… fun.” Said the woman, and Erina’s teeth showed past her pale lips in a wide smile. 

“He’s really just a big kid… and happy to make Kingsholme a happier place.” She was very well aware how few people knew the truth of Alphonse’s age and took more than a little joy in little inside jokes like that. “Anyway… I should get going, but you two sweethearts have a lovely day.” The two women gave the third an invite to an upcoming dinner, receiving unsure responses before Erina turned, her hips swaying as she left, and both women noticed.

“She… um…” Started Phoebe, and Madison put an arm around her.

“She’s working on her game.” She winked down at her little miss. “I think she’s got a thing for her boss.” The other woman blushed at that, knowing that her neighbors were married but… Well it was clear the relationship had problems. Phoebe shrugged wishing the sweet middle eastern woman luck with whatever she was going through. 

All relationships had problems, even hers… Though theirs was one not completely in their control. They wanted children, and there was a bit of envy that Phoebe felt at the woman who already had a child, but she knew that was a silly thing to feel. She turned to Madison who broadsided her with a deep kiss, the black woman’s tongue exploring her mouth and leaving her flushed.

“Whaddya say I sit you on that desk, hike your skirt, and take a little lunch break..?” The smaller woman was red faced and breathless, but managed an answer.

“Just…. Just lock the door first?” Every relationship had its problems, but for a pair of lesbians a little sneaky sex went a long way.

____________________________________________________________________________   
  


Stephanie’s day had felt longer than it had been. Wherever she went all the woman could think about was that odd child. His cherubic face, his silly blatant desires… and how much she wanted to fulfill them. For his money of course. His cash, his assets, his potential influence… That was all, of course it was.

She’d sent a text to her daughters, telling them to come straight home. Under threat of both their phone’s being turned off.

Both girls had vehicles of their own, but with their lifelines on the line they obeyed. Her husband wouldn’t be home from his own job for several more hours, so she had time to do this without having to distract him.

She was just getting out of the shower when the two showed up. Clair was into the door first, huffing as she looked around, as if disgusted to be trapped in her own home. She was just starting to rethink her opinion on letting another of Demarcus’ teammates fuck her when she got her mom’s totally unfair text. 

Bethany clomped in behind her, not bothering to look around, just wondering if she could get the fuck out of here and hook up with her favorite teacher at his place before his stupid daughter or boring little wife showed up. She had a bit more work left to get that A… Please more taboo fucked up sex, and that was what she really wanted.

Stephanie looked at them both. “Don’t bother greeting your mother… of course.” The two teenagers stared at her. Bethany’s boots had a bit over Claire's heels, but Claire had her feet planted straight and arms folded while she glared, where Bethany had a wider stance with her hands on her hips. So the two of them equaled out and looked like strange funhouse mirrors of each other. She remembered when they were little and loved being twins… now they hated it. She sighed.

She was starting to open her mouth when Bethany spoke up, surprisingly being the one to lose patience first. But then she had possible plans to get to. “What do you want, mom. I have things to do.” More like a married man to do…

“Yeah!” Echoed her sister, “I’m like, busy, ya know? You’re the big bad mayor, don’t know why you’re bugging us. Or do you or dad have like… cancer or something…?” and for just a moment Stephanie could see a moment of worry as her daughter contemplated it. They didn’t hate their mother… they were just teenage bitches. And it was gratifying to see that even the normally aloof Bethany paid a bit more attention now that the idea was in her dark little head.

Stephanie kept from rolling her eyes or similar. “No, I’m fine. Uh, so is your father too.” That last was more as an afterthought, and it showed that neither girl gave it much attention. The henpecked husband had little respect from any of these women. “I… need your help.” Both girls relaxed a bit, then just looked confused. 

Claire's stance relaxed a bit, and Bethany quirked her head to the side. “I have… a meeting.” Stephanie was trying to make a gesture with her hand, but floundered just spinning them in circles. “And I want to… change up my look.” She tried to nod with it, but in the end just sighed.

She looked away for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn’t know why she thought this was a good idea… but maybe it would give her girls something to bond over. Under all the politicking she loved her girls and wanted them to, well, not hate each other so much. “I thought that you two.. .could help me out.” Still confusing.

“You mean… like a makeover?” Asked Claire her face turning into an incredulous grin while Bethany snorted slightly and gave a dark chuckle.

“Well.. yes.” The two girls looked at each other, then laughed. “Hey, cut it out! I mean it!” They slowly stopped, her tone wasn’t a threat, more just begging them to stop and listen. “Look… you know your mother, I haven’t… I haven’t put on lipstick in over a decade. I’ve only heard of contouring. And I think the only outfits I have left are pantsuits…” The dominant woman looked away, her face a bit red with embarrassment.

The two sisters looked at her, amazed. She was being serious. They looked at each other. The Cheer captain who led the squad in cheers, and the team by their cocks… and the goth girl that every guy had a secret fantasy about, including the teachers. “I’m down.” Said Bethany, which made her sister sneer a bit. 

“We’ll there's no way we’re turning mom goth.” She said it like it was a disease, but it also showed she was agreeing as well.

Bethany snorted again. “She couldn’t pull it off... “ Clair giggled and nodded, her mother blushed again. Both girls turned to their mother.

The woman swallowed. “Go… easy on me?” 

They did not. But they did actually bond a little… And both figured their mother was hooking up with some guy… And got very curious, but stayed very quiet about it.

An hour later Stephanie looked into a mirror in shock. In the end both girls had been surprised by her continued desire for skimpier and more revealing outfits. To the point where their mother, the queen bitch mayor, looked more like a bimbo hooker, than a politician. It was pretty damn amazing. And she’d threatened them with permanent removal of their phones and cars if they tried to take a picture.

Stephanie had just spent the entire time remembering Alphonse’s request… to show off her legs… her breasts… Things she honestly worked hard to forget she even had! Like when 

They’d taken things from both their collections. Clair provided hair care products that went better with her mothers blond hair, putting into a sexier bob, parting farther on one side with the other coming down in a fringe that almost seemed like a curtain over her face. It gave a sexy, almost mysterious light to her. If you just saw her face…. She also helped her mom re pierce her ears, shocked that when she mentioned it the strict woman immediately nodded. So now a set of golden hoops hung a few inches from her shoulders.

Stephanie had been impressed by her daughter’s skill, she’d barely felt the piercing! She’d also supplied the top, a red strapless thing that seemed made only to hold up a pair of breasts. And both girls had made comments on their mothers tits. The woman’s years of shoving them down seemed to have kept them in perfect condition somehow, her breasts were nearly as firm as her daughter’s, but nearly a full cup size larger! It didn’t seem fair to the two sluts, but it looked amazing with them over flowing from the top.

Bethany had provided the bottom, a black skirt that hugged her ass and didn’t even try to make it halfway down her thigh. And below that was a pair of thigh high black boots. Both were made of a glossy material that was more latex than leather. Her thighs were a bit thicker than Bethanie’s and squeezed out at the top.

When she’d expressed concern of her weight, upset that she’d gotten chubby… her daughter pointed out. “Mom these are for me, you’re uh, bigger… in a good way. And besides, guys fucking LOVE that little bit of squish at the thigh.” She bit her lip and her sister's blonde pony bobbed as she nodded along rapidly. So Stephanie shrugged and agreed.

The final touches were a lovely pearl necklace that her husband had gotten for her, but she’d never worn. In fact Bethany had pulled it out, she’d taken it for herself to wear a few times to her mother’s newfound irritation. And both girls took several minutes deciding on makeup and implementing it. That last of which was lipstick.

“I’ve got the perfect thing…” Said Bethany with almost a purr. She came back with a small tube, unopened. She passed it to her mom who read the cap. “V-vampire… blood… red?” the last word came out in a small squeak but Bethanie grinned like the devil, and Claire seemed fit to burst.

“Yes!” Said the blonde. “That is so you mom! Come on, let's see it!” the woman swallowed but was overtaken by her daughter’s excitement. The lipstick came out smoothly and she carefully, reawakening muscle memory she hadn’t used since she was closer to the girl’s age, applied it.

The blood red went on flawlessly, and the gorgeous mayor’s soft lips seemed to plump out into the perfect set of MILF DSL’s that had ever been seen. Stephanie stared at herself in the full reflection mirror and both her daughters looked over her shoulder. “I look…” 

“Drop… Dead…-” “Sexy as hell!” Bethany began, and Claire finished. The two girls shared a glance, and then high fived. It sent a little chill through their mother. They finally did bond, over making their mother look walking sex. 

Stephanie looked at the time. “Oh! I have to go! Oooh.. it's going to be a bitch to drive in these… But god they are hot…” She looked at her boots again, turning a bit. Then looking once more at her ass as it popped out in them. “Fuck. I’m hot…” Her daughters gave a cheer and the woman blushed so hard it showed to her neck. “Alright! I love you girls, thank you for all your help!” She gave them both a one armed hug, air kissing by their face so as not to ruin her makeup as she got Bethany on her right, and Claire on her left. 

As she headed for the stairs, taking them cautiously… Claire called out. “Knock his socks off mom!” 

“Yeah! Don’t worry, we won’t wait up!” Followed up Bethany and both girls fell into peels of laughter. 

They found themselves looking at each other in a new light… and also wondering what kind of new step-daddy they might get out of this. “I bet he’s that super rich guy that moved in.” Said Bethany, to Claire's surprised gasp. But the blonde was nodding with her.

“OMG! We’re gonna be rich!” They high fived again and wished their mother more good luck.

Stephanie peeled out, noticing as she did that she was passing her husband. The man looked at her confusedly, throwing out a limp wristed wave, but barely getting a glance. He felt a bit depressed but he liked her new hair style.. And… was that lipstick?

As the Mayor reached the manse she found herself yet again approaching the doors. She knocked again, her heart pounding. She knew what her daughters were thinking, but that was patently insane. She was here to see a child. And yes, she’d changed quite a bit for him… but he was an important person, a VIP if ever there was one. And it had everything to do with her desire to use him, and nothing to do with how secretly excited she was to be seen by him…

When the door opened she sucked a breath and tried to take a relaxed pose. Her(Claires) Clutch in hand with her cellphone, the other hand on a hip as she raised an eyebrow. Then promptly ruined by both eyes going wide when Erina Saiid stood there mouth agape.

“S-st-stephanie?!” Said the woman, unbridled shock on her face. Stephanie felt the blood leave her face, and it did so so rapidly that she saw stars for just a moment. But the woman did not faint. 

She swallowed hard and spoke. “Erina.” One word, jilted. Her body trembled slightly, normally unnoticeable. But with her curves in that tight get up, it was very much noticed. Erina had never found herself staring at another woman’s chest until this moment! This was THE MAYOR! Stephanie Germaine! 

“You… look… different.’ She could never in a million years connect this woman’s radical change to the one she’d gone through to hear similar words today. Not unless you magnified it a hundred fold she was sure.

“Alphonse!” The mayor said his name, and Erina blinked. “He… Asked me…” she was so ashamed, she’d dressed like a whore for a child! Her vision was starting to get blurry, and she worried suddenly that she might begin to tear up and ruin her girl’s hard work.

“Ohh…” Said the woman, and something in her tone broke through to Stephanie. The woman’s vision refocused, and she found Erina nodding. The caramel skinned woman was still shocked at her mayor’s appearance but at the same time… knowing that Alphonse wanted it… it felt. Well, right. Funny how that worked where the boy was concerned. Erina smiled at Stephanie, the taller woman, who now towered over the other in her massive boot heels felt herself getting under control. And when Erina moved aside the blonde entered the mansion. As it closed she felt safe, at last.

“He’s up the stairs, down the left hallway and first room on the right. If you need anything else there are some attendants in the house that will come quickly. You would have gotten one of them but I was just leaving… um, again.” The mayor nodded, and felt oddly relieved that it had been Erina and not a complete stranger. “I… I think you look… amazing.” Her tone was breathy and Stephanie looked at her in surprise, she was sure the devout woman saw her as a disgusting whore… but apparently not. 

“I wish I could…” She swallowed hard, and shook her head. “I should go, and get home. Good luck Stephanie.” She smiled at the mayor, a disturbing feeling of jealousy in her as she opened the door and left.

Stephanie looked around the empty parlor, then with a breath took her first step toward Alphonse. Her heart began to speed up again, but for some reason there was no fear, or shame. There was a curious, excited, and even gleeful desire. She wanted to be around the boy, to be seen and… she wasn’t sure what.

He was a child. He was a small boy who only came up to her waist. Maybe not even there with these ridiculous heels. They clacked very loudly on the fine hardwood flooring, and she had an instinct that Alphonse knew she was coming. She stopped at the first door, a large one with an intricately carved finish. 

“Come in.” Said the young but confident voice, a voice that was very used to getting what it wanted.

She pushed the door open and entered. Alphonse was just coming around a large desk, one built for an adult that he’d grow into eventually. But it truly showed his size… He was wearing the pants from earlier, but his casual work shoes were gone, and so was his jacket. Under it was a buttoned up blue shirt and it now had the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up. He looked… adorable. And just looking at the boy she felt a smile come to her face.

“Hello Alphonse…” But the boy was just staring at her, but he was coming closer. Walking in slow steps as he took her in, his eyes going up and down her body. 

“Wow… Miss Stephanie… You look just… Oh my.” She felt herself blushing again, looking away… Was it cold in here? Her nipples were suddenly quite hard. But most of her body felt like it was heating up. “I knew it… I knew that you’d look just amazing.” The boy shook his head in marvel. He was like a prospector working through a river to suddenly find a stash of gold that only he’d been smart enough to look for.

She reached up to put her hair behind an ear. “I, er, thank you. I feel a bit silly to be honest.” She looked back and met his dark eyes. “To be honest I’m not sure why I… I did this. You told me to, but I’m not sure why I listened.” The boy’s round face curved into a smile.

“Well… I mean… You could just say you want my money.” The boy raised his arms and tilted his head in a casual shrug, but Stephanie went stock still to hear it so bluntly. “But… we both know there's more than that…” 

Her heart was beating so fast. “W-what do… what do you mean Alphonse?” The boy looked over her body, and a small hand reached out to touch her thigh. It sent a powerful shiver up her spine, and when it got to her head she shuddered and let out a small moan. Her eyes rolled back some. He took his hand away and she snapped out of it, eyes wide and breathing fast.

“W-what was that?!” But he just smiled at her.    
  


“I’m not… really normal.” He shrugged again. “I can make people feel… alive.” She took a step back, away from the middle of the room, closer to the door that she’d closed behind her. He didn’t try to go after her.

“Maybe that's wrong… I don’t know. I got tested too, I’m smarter than I should be. But all of this is pretty crazy, right?” he seemed so reasonable there, but she was being besieged by a number of emotions. Yeah, it was definitely crazy. ”I’m just a kid! But I can figure stuff out… but what I’m really good at doing, is finding out what people want. And… well making them admit it.”

“What you want, Stephanie… is to be desired. To be powerful. To be obeyed by almost everyone… but you want something else… because it's just… so much pressure.” He held his hands up, as if begging her to understand, and god she did. There  _ was  _ so much pressure. “You’re a queen… You’re the strongest one there is… but in the end, you need, at least one person that’s just a bit stronger…” He took a step closer. “Not someone that can do more than you…” another step. “Or someone that’s smarter, or better.” A bit closer. “But someone… that when you need it… will tell you what to do.” She was panting so hard, her chest bouncing rapidly as he spoke she could not deny him.

“It's ok Stephanie. I know it's been super hard… But I’m here now!” His voice went up just a bit, and for a moment he sounded like a child again. “Here, this’ll help!” He went over to the desk, pulling a chair nearby, one that Erina had been sitting in shortly before. He took a step up into it, then up onto his desk. Now he was almost eye level with her. The boy grinned, and waved her closer. And she came.

She tottered on her booted heels, and her full bust came within inches of his face. The boy stared at them openly. “Those are great.” She felt her face heat up. “All of you is great… You’re so beautiful Stephanie.” 

She looked away, then muttered. “Thank you…” 

Alphonse laughed, his hands on his hips, and she couldn’t help it, her own face cracked into a smile at his childish laugh. “Stephanie… Can I kiss you?” Her blue eyes locked onto his sable ones. And she gave the smallest of nods. His smile got wider.

The mayor of the small but quite prosperous town of Kingsholme leaned in. Her full figured bust coming closer and closer to the boy, but she leaned over to get her face out first. Her soft full lips, a dark blood red puckered… and then Alphonse was there returning the gesture as she gave this young boy a kiss.

Their lips met, and sparks flared in her mind. She moved her lips, soft and wet, and sucking on his. She felt his hands suddenly, small but firm as they groped her breasts and the married woman moaned aloud. 

Her lips parted, and as her tongue explored out, his was there to meet it. They tangled and the fringe of her blonde hair hung as she turned her head for better access. He groped at her tits, and her own hands finally moved to encircle the boy. She’d never had such a hot kiss in her life, and when finally they broke apart they were both breathing fast. It was nice to see it wasn’t just her. That this strange young boy was also a bit put out. She grinned when she also noticed his mouth, red with lipstick.

He raised an eyebrow, “What?” Her smile got bigger, and a hand came up to touch by her lips. 

“I left you a little something to remember me by…” The boy blinked then grinned before he let out a burst of childish laughter.

“Wow! I knew lipstick was awesome! Hehe… I want to have more on me…” He bit his lip and his eyes went down to her top. She gasped a bit then, not realizing it, but the boy had fully pulled her top down, her luscious pale breasts in view. “Mmm… maybe I’ll leave some on those.”

He wasn’t asking, but hearing his interest she couldn’t resist. In a moment her shame at being topless turned to lust and her hands came up to cup the underside of her girls. “Go ahead and try…” He only had eyes for her breasts and on a whim he bent down and to his left to latch onto her right. 

As his mouth suckled, his right hand groped her other tit, and Stephanie moaned. On hand went to the back of his head, curling into his black hair as she pressed him to her bosom. To the point where her large breasts covered his mouth and nose, but the boy just moaned against her mouth and answered in kind a moment before he pulled off, took a deep breath, and gave the right some attention. 

“Y-yes… suck on them… Oh god it's been… so long since…” It had been a lifetime, or damn close. She’d breast fed her girls, but only for a couple months. She’d been too busy even then to spend time dealing with it. But now… she wished so badly she had milk to give this sweet boy but she’d need to be pregnant… again.. Good god the thought was suddenly flooding her mind. 

He pulled off her tit with a loud pop that broke her train of thought and elicited a moan thanks to her stretched and tingling nipple. “Ok… Stephanie… I need some help now.” She blinked at that, not sure what he meant. The boy took a step back, and without an attempt to stop she looked down to his groin and the absurd bulge there.

It was a massive one and clearly continued down one pant leg. “Is that…? It’s impossible…” The throbbing bulge seemed to ache for escape from the confines of his nice pants, and at the bottom end of the bulge, the tip of it, she saw a dark spot and suddenly she could smell something… musky. 

Her hands moved. Her nails were pressed on ones, black with red thumb and ring finger and a bit longer than she was used to having. Bethany had chosen the color to match her outfit, and Claire had applied them. And now she struggled just a moment as she got his pants open. Down they went, revealing a completely bare smooth pelvis, then the beginning of the child’s penis.

It was not a child’s. It was a thick round shaft, a throbbing length of meat that went down, and down, till it sprung up and smacked her right in the nose. “Agh!” it was more of a shock than honest hurt, and Alphonse answered her cry with a childish laugh. “Sorry!” he said, but it was unheard as she gazed at his package.

Alphonse's penis was uncircumcised, the tip of it drooling a steady stream of precum that landed on the ground between her booted feet. Her breathing was speeding up again, and she kept her mouth shut to intake through her nose, deep sniffs of his masculine odor. Finally she moaned, “Oh my god….” And the boy grinned as he wrapped both hands around his cock.

“I hope its not too big!” He said, unable to reach around it with both his childish hands. It had to have been curled up in his briefs like a snake till her wanton kiss ahd awakened the sleeping python of the boy’s girth.

It was nearly a foot long, perhaps 10, but hard to tell with her tunnel vision. What was definitely of a stupendous size beyond any doubt was the swollen nature of his two hanging testicles. She was amazed he could walk straight with those massive dangling hairless balls. It stared at her and her hands came up to wrap around it eliciting a small moan from the boy. She couldn’t fit one hand around it either…. “It’s really hard… Do you think you can help? I know… there are things women can do. I’ve seen them in places, but I’ve always really wanted to try…” she heard his words in a daze, and finally tore her gaze up to his own. “Can you… try to use your mouth? I’d really, really like that…” 

The words were phrased like the ones that had made her completely redo her entire self image, but this time it didn’t take her several hours to completely agree to do it, she nodded right then and there. “I want you to put those amazing lovely red lips… right against it…” And she did, leaning in, puckering up, and with a loud ‘MMMmmm’ The blond milf’s red lips pressed against the boy’s tip as she kissed his fat cock head. Alphonse moaned, and when she pulled back with a puckered pop she moaned too, then her tongue came out to lick the precum off her lips while a layer of blood red stayed glued to his cock.

“That was… good… Now… pull back… “ But she was already working, and carefully she got his foreskin back, so thick it was insane to come from a child. And under it a layer of something she didn’t want to think about… “Now clean it…” But with those words her tongue stretched out and in a daze the most powerful woman in town began to lick the groove around the tip of his massive uncut cock clean. 

“Unnng! T-that's it… Oh gosh… Oh gosh!” She had both hands on his cock, and one was stroking on reflex. She pulled back, her mouth full of the stuff! “Open…” He spoke in a breathy voice and she revealed her prize of thick yellowed smegma. The boy smiled brightly. “Swallow. “Her eyes watered just a bit, the taste of it was so strong! But somehow it wasn't’ the most terrible thing she’d ever tasted, though she wasn’t sure at the moment what was. 

Her pretty lips closed, her eyes shut tight, and her throat bobbed. Without being asked, she opened her mouth. “Oh… so good Stephanie… Wowww… you’re the best.” He caressed her face as she closed her mouth, and a single tear came free from the corner of one eye. He reached up and caught it. The hand came back and he licked the salty moisture from his finger. The index finger came back out. “Now suck it Stephanie. Suck on my big throbbing boy cock…” 

She wasn’t in a dazy anymore, she wasn’t shocked, or disgusted. She just wanted it. Wanted what he wanted, and wanted it desperately bad. Her lips parted as she gripped his cock with both hands. Standing on the desk, his oversized length was angled up to let her easily suck and slurp on the tip of his cock. 

He was panting, and she was just worshiping it. Her hands stroked, and one went under to rub and caress his balls, the boy letting out a favorable moan that made her nethers tingle. God, was she really getting wet?! No… she was already soaked… With that thought she opened her mouth as wide as she could and sucked this little boy’s cock deeper and harder than she’d ever with her husband.

Her red lips stretched out, wide to take his girth, then elongated as she sucked hard and Alphonse moaned. Her eyes were half lidded, and her tongue swirled. She felt his cock throb and a spurt of precum gushed onto her tongue. Her eyes went wide and moaned for the flavor, her sucking even stronger. Unable to just let her play, the boy finally reached down, his small hands gripping her head with surprising strength before his hips thrusted.

“MMMMMM! GUCKKK!” A loud choking sound was heard as Alphonse’s cock slammed into Stephanie's throat. She grabbed at his hips, but… she couldn’t push him off. Oh god she wanted too.. Didn't she? No.. she wanted it deeper… That's what she really wanted! Her throat relaxed, the best she could even as her eyes streamed tears, dark tracks of mascara painting her cheeks and he gave her what she really wanted.

And then he gave it to her again, and again, the young boy’s fat girthy length fucking her throat. “GUCK GUCK GUCK GUCKKK!” She gurgled and felt her vision darken as she ran low on air, till finally he pulled his cock out so she could breath. The boy opened his mouth to tell her what to do next, but with a cry she lunged for his cock. Licking it, kissing it. Finding the place almost to the base where her red lipstick left the ring to show her greatest achievement, and planting a warm wet sloppy kiss next to it, as if promising to reach that depth and more again.

“Woah, you really like it don’t you?” Asked Alphonse around a small laugh. 

“Mmmhmmm…”Stephanie moaned around her worship of his cock.

“What about my balls?” He lifted his cock up, and she focused on them.

The woman let out a moan, like an addict that had just found one more hit, and immediately began to tongue bath his testicles. Alphonse groaned as dark red kiss marks were imprinted across his heavy balls, precum welling up to slide down the length of his shaft and into Stephanie's waiting lips.

She was about to start working her way up when suddenly there was a ringing. She froze, and he reached down to pat her head calmly. “Don’t stop.... Just let me…” He reached down to get his phone from his pocket, then moved to sit on the edge of the desk. His short legs dangled off, along with his fat set of balls, his cock stuck out at an upward angle. Her mouth started to move again, even if the rest of her was stone still. Soft sucking and kneading with her lips as the boy pulled answered.

He looked at the screen and his face lit up. He answered it but held it away from his face, a video call. Stephanie’s heart thundered, but she did as she was told and slowly, wetly worked her hungry mouth back up his shaft. 

“Erina!” Alphonse said to the screen. “What do I owe the call?” He asked brightly, his legs kicking a bit on the desk. Stephanie was back at the tip of his cock, sucking on the side like it was a skin flute and she was first chair in a concert hall.

The muslima milf’s voice came over the phone. “I just wanted to check on you is all… how did the meeting with the… with Stephanie go?” Was it strange that she didn’t refer to her by her title to the boy? Did it mean something? God why was his precum so tasty? The feeling of his shaft throbbing against her lips was such a delight!

“Oh it went great! Yes, we’re going to be working rather closely. I might start seeing her around the place more than her!” He laughed at that, but Erina frowned on screen. She didn’t like the sound of that.

“I see… well… I’m glad it went well. But you know I’m never too busy for you Alphonse. I just want to do my best for you!” The boy nodded and his smile was sincere. 

“You are the best Erina, don’t ever doubt it. You make everything possible, and I’d never want to lose you. I appreciate you so much…” She let out a sigh of contentment that was heard even over the speaker.

* _ SLUUURP! _ * A particularly thick glob of precum had welled up, and not waiting for it to fall Stephanie had latched onto the head of his cock and sucked it, and next several right out. Her mouth came away with an audible wet pop and a sigh, no a  _ moan _ of contentment.

Alphonse looked down at her, astonished. His head shook side to side with a flabbergasted smile on his face. He looked back up where Erina looked at him, her face having gone a bit pale. “Alphonse…?” She made his name a question, her voice tight. “Is the mayor... “ Oh, she’d used her proper title again! Good. “Is she still there?” 

Alphonse closed his eyes as he smiled and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah! She is! Sorry! I think she was nervous to be caught!” Erina was breathing fast, and her eyes kept blinking rapidly. 

“May I…. speak to her…?” The boy blinked, then shrugged.

“Sure.”He passed the phone down to the surprised mayor.

Stephanie took it and Erina saw her come into view. Her hair was frazzled, from having Alphonse roughly fuck her face. Her makeup was a ruin, mascara running down her cheeks, and her red lipstick was more on the boy’s cock than her mouth… but her hard working lips were so red from the constant sucking and the strain of fitting his cock you couldn’t quite tell. Her chin and cheeks were both slick with saliva, from full on rubbing her face against his cock in wanton worshipful desire…

“Erina…?” She asked, the woman stared at her, and a single tear started to fall from her face. She closed her eyes tightly. Then stared at the mayor. “Erina, I…” She wasn’t sure if she should apologize… most likely. But for what? For sucking this under age boy’s massive cock? For doing it before Erina could? 

Erina held up a hand. “I… I won’t lose to you… I won’t, do you understand me Stephanie?” Stephanie’s eyes were wide, this was NOT what she’d expected. She wanted to tell the woman that she’d already lost. Wait… no… That there was enough to share? Hmmm… He would have given it to her if he wanted too. She pursed her swollen lips.

“Erina…” She reached out with her other hand and brought the boy’s fat cock into view, and planted a wet kiss to the tip with a loud “MmmMMMWah!” Her lips left with a juicy wet pop. “Erina? You’re just not ready for this.” And she hung up on the astonished muslim woman.

She gave the phone back to Alphonse who looked delighted. “Wow! You must be special too, that was just what she needed to hear!” Stephanie blushed… looked away for a moment at the praise, even as both her hands continued to stroke.    
  
“I know how to motivate people…” Was all she said, a shy smile on the edge of her lips.

“Heck yeah you do! Ok! Open up that pretty mouth!” She gasped, but did as she was told. Leaning down, his hands found her head, tangling in her hair as she engulfed his cock and in seconds had closed with… met… and broken her depth record!

The woman moaned as she felt his cock go into her throat. With him sitting she could bend her torso sideways, lift her head, and take his length like a sword swallower! She grabbed the sides of the desk, and he grabbed her hair and started to push and pull. They both did, and together the Mayor of Kingsholme took the young studs god like cock in a frenzy of wet sloppy facefucking. His balls began to bounce off her chin, and the loud GUCK GUCK GUCK! Of her throat giving way to his shaft over and over were so loud. Alphonse was panting, his forehead wet with sweat as he moaned, and she sped up, frantic even as she had trouble breathing! He was going to cum!

And with a loud moan, no doubt heard by at least a few of his servants the Master of the house, and the bitch sucking his cock like her life depended on it, came. His balls gurgled almost audibly and began to unload their contents, gushing spurts of thick cum directly into her belly! 

Stephanie's face was planted against his base, her nose against his pelvis. Her eyes were open but unseeing as she felt his cock throb in her throat, and her stomach… expand. She felt so full… so warm and hot… Alphonse moaned, and bent over. His arms wrapping around to hug her head as she sucked on his cock, drool running out of her chin, as she made light gagging sounds from her throat… 

Finally she had to tap his thigh. Once, then twice, then both hands in a rapid taptaptap! And the boy let go, and even pushed off! The cock came out, more and more in a wet slimy slurp. She stumbled back, very nearly tripping on her boots in the mess on the hardwood floor directly before his desk. But she found the deep carpet that covered most of the space between the office and desk… and promptly vomited on it. An outpouring of thick white cum and clear saliva and throat goo. 

It was just the one expulsion, more from irritation to her throat than actual need to purge. She panted, and reached up to her face. Her mouth was a nasty mess, cum had leaked from it and her nose before she wiped it all off with the back of her hand…

She stood there, a bit dazed, her legs spread but bent inward. She was as unsteady as a newborn foal… 

Alphonse pushed off the desk. His black socked feet landed easily, and he grunted as he bent over and shoved his pants and underwear off fully. She stood there confused, what was he doing, he had to be tired after that… She rubbed at her stomach, it was so full that the tight club top was stretched out a bit. The high waisted skirt she’d worn had slipped down around it, making the round bulge there obvious. She didn’t look pregnant, not quite. But… mmmm what if she was? God it just kept coming back to her mind…

Alphonse stood up straight and Stephanie gasped. His cock! It was rock hard, and she began to pant. The boy grinned and moved towards her, his girth swinging from side to side with each short stride. He put his hands on her hips, and pushed. “Get down.” She didn’t quite flop to the ground, but it was a close thing. “On your back…” He made it sound like an obvious expectation, and Stephanie let out a small whimper as she did. “And lift up your legs…” his voice sounded hungry then, and her legs went up and out, with him between them. The boy looked between as he shoved her skirt up. “Oh.. no panties?”   
  
He grinned and gave a light laugh, it would have been a chuckle but that seemed wrong on such a small boy. “I… I didn’t think too…” and neither of her daughters had mentioned it. Good god, no wonder they had assumed she’d been out to… oh god, she was.

Her eyes were wide, and the boy checked her skirt for a second, before finding the zipper on the side and yanking it down, quickly leaving her in just the low cut tube top, her bare pussy, the only part of her she hadn’t shaved before her daughters arrived on in view. 

He looked at her pussy and let out a low breath… “Yeah.. now this feels right… I know what to do now, I’m going to put it in you Stephanie…” She was about to hyperventilate.

“N-no… You s-shouldn’t…” He raised an eyebrow, and stood there stroking the length of his cock. Some precum dribbled up and fell on one of her thighs, Stephanie slapped a hand to her mouth to keep from moaning.

“Why not? You don’t want it?” His cock bobbed, it was so massive, thick and girthy… “Oh… wait, is it your husband? Are you really loyal to him? Maybe you care for him… but kind of like a pet I think?” She shook her head, but her eyes wouldn’t meet his. “I mean, when was the last time he wanted to do this?” Her eyes came back. “Or… maybe when was the last time you let him do anything…?” She shamefully looked away again, and the boy nodded.

“I see… alright… well. I won’t make you.” She looked at him, and there was something like surprise in her face. “I won’t ever make a woman do something she doesn’t want… that would just be… wrong.” He took a few steps back. And before her eyes, his cock started to deflate. It was insanity, and the sight of his glorious member wilting, the one she’d spent some ten minutes worshipping? She let out a moan, one filled with emotional agony.

“S-stop…” He had started to turn away, but came back.

  
“I did stop…” Her mouth flopped open and closed.

S-s’not what I… I mean…” Her eyes screwed shut. Her legs had fallen down, and closed, but they started to open. In response his own girth began to stiffen anew, coming to hang over her waiting mound like a hangman's axe. A hand reached down, and she bit her lip so hard it turned white. Her legs lifted, her pussy on display, and then two fingers spread it to reveal the juicy wet pink interior. “Alphonse… please… put it in me…” She opened her eyes and met his. “Make me…” She swallowed… “Make me… yours.” The boy nodded.

He pushed his cock down, bending and spreading his knees, and placed the swollen pink tip to her gash. “Oh god, oh god. Oh god.” She chanted out in a continuous prayer, for forgiveness? Or for this to truly be the right choice? Or maybe for him to just hurry up and split her in half!

With a grunt Alphonse thrusts forward and her chant broke into a keening high pitched moan. It was like she’d lost her virginity for the first time as that mighty bitch breaker claimed her pussy. “Unnng! Sssooo… tight!” He said around a moan, but not tight enough as with a thrust she shoved nearly half his length into her, already more cock both length and easily thickness than her husband. 

She shuddered her chest heaving, and eyes watering. He pulled back to just the tip and then sank into the same depth… then a bit more. Stephanie let out a gasping cry as Alphonse began to fuck her, and before he made it three full strokes in her gushing pussy expelled a spray of fluid in the first honest orgasm she’d had in… she had no idea if she’d ever had a sexual orgasm in her life.

But as she shuddered, and tears streamed down her face she knew she had now. He put it in the fourth time and almost the entire length filled her. “F-fuck me! Fuck me , oh my god YESSSS!” She’d certainly never said anything like that. 

Alphonse smiled down at her, and his reply was to finally drive his entire shaft deep into her pussy. Burying his length into her, his balls slapping against her ass as he crouched, and the tip of his precums spewing cock rubbing against her lowered cervix as her body prepared itself to be bred.

He pulled out, the woman had one hand above her head, flat on the carpet, her other squeezing one large breasts, and both legs spread wide, black heels trying to spear the corners of the room, as Alphonse got into a rhythm and his giant cock drilled her pussy, no doubt reshaping her insides forever more. She belonged to this little boy, heart, mind and soul. She would give him everything, and he would do this to her… he would fuck her, love her, and breed her. Oh.. oh that.. She wanted THAT!

“F-fuuuck me! Don’t pull out! Cum in me, please! Cum in me, fill me up, put a baby in me!” and in answer the boy grabbed at her thighs and shoved them back. She grunted in surprise, her body curling up as Alphonse mounted her and began to mating press the needy milf. “Oooh! YesYesYesYESYESYESYESSSSS!!” Stephanie came again as his cock went so deep she honestly couldn't fathom how her tiny little pussy, even after holding the twins, could possibly handle that A+++ quality cock meat! 

She moaned, she gasped, and her eyes rolled back as her stuttering words of praise crumbled and her tongue lolled out of her mouth in a natural ahegao that would make at least one of her daughters proud.

And Alphonse just kept going, at one point holding himself up on his hands as his cock just went up and down straight into her pussy, bending with her body and grinding every sensitive spot inside till her moans turned to mumbled blubbering cries of wanton lust. Her eyes were leaking tears and her vision blurry as she lost track of her orgasms.

She was losing track of her mind, possibly at risk of forgetting her own name and just wanting to be a thing to be fucked by this godlike child… when Alphonse began to gasp, and moan. His feet stayed solid on the ground, and he was bent over her humping madly. “D-do it.. Do it baby… fiiiillll meee uppppp!!”

Stephanie nearly screamed it at him, her mouth stumbling over the words as his fat balls slapped into her one last time before with a loud gasping cry the boy emptied his all into her. His face was inches from hers, and unable to resist she grabbed it and pressed her mouth to his in a wet loving kiss as he flooded her womb with enough seed to impregnate her a hundred times over… God she’d love that… pregnant again and again and again… She moaned into the kiss and Alphonse groped her tits… it was just like the first time… only soooo much better with his perfect godly boycock buried deep inside her…

When they broke the kiss her body uncurled and he just laid on her. Stephanie wrapped her legs around him, holding him there as his face rested between her large breasts. She was breathing in long deep gulps of air, the boy on top of her was panting so hard it felt like his small body was vibrating from the constant air intake.

It was several minutes before she uncrossed her legs. Several more before finally, slowly. He pulled out of her. Alphonse’s cock came free, a wet gush of cum leaking with it… but so much more was deep inside, swimming in her thoroughly bred womb. She smiled happily at the thought, and he smirked at her expression before he collapsed next to her. She turned to face him, cradling her lover with her much larger form. 

“That… was amazing…” Alphonse just grinned. 

“It was… really cool.” She lost it for a second giggling then laughter, the boy giggled some too, but he was more out of breath than she. As she calmed, reaching down to stroke his soft round cheek he spoke up. “I know… you can do it… from behind right? Dog style? I wanna try that one next. Ok?” He asked, a hopeful smile on his face as he got his breathing under control

She’d just had mind blowing sex… and he wanted more. She whimpered slightly, worrying about her ability to keep up with this stud… but hey, if she died, she’d die with a smile on her face, and her young King inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as something very different. My client is a recent but very large fan of my work and was very eager to have a story of his own. And after going back and forth it went from a overcomplex fanfiction to something almost entirely original and much more enjoyable to write.
> 
> That said, this chapter was a beast. I just kept building more and more world! Future ones won't be quite so large, but it all begins here.
> 
> This chapter will be one of the last few I post completely free. I'll soon be putting my work in a timed paywall. I apologize for this, but writing this chapter alone took quite a bit of my personal time, and I only have so much to give. So I hope you understand, and if you'd like to support me please check my reddit profile for information about further commissions and way's you can read my work as soon as its done.
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, please enjoy.


End file.
